


忍不住的眼泪和填不饱的胃

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 黄铉辰X徐彰彬短篇一发完
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	忍不住的眼泪和填不饱的胃

这已经是黄铉辰撕开的第二袋零食了。

某知名品牌膨化食品，菱形切口的空心薯条上撒着细碎的番茄口味调味料，被他用两根手指从袋子里夹出来送进嘴里一口咬碎。

黄铉辰还是往常那样没骨头似的七扭八歪地倒在客厅沙发上，腿蜷在旁边，拖鞋踢得老远。

电视上正在播放他点的电视剧，差不多都能背下来的台词不间断往外蹦。

马铃薯粉和植物油混在一起制作出来的零食口感酥脆，充满令人愉悦的味道，只是他每咬一口，碎裂的切口就落下几块小到几乎看不见却存在感极强的粉末颗粒，他低头看看胸前，用没用来拿吃的的那几根指头艰难地拽了拽衣摆，把那些碎渣抖落到了地板上。

路过去洗手间的金昇玟刚好撞见他这动作，用一种近似谴责地眼光默默注视着他，黄铉辰本来想当没看见，最后实在是忍不住扬起脖子喊好了好了我待会收拾行了吧，这才算是把人弄走了。

他嘴里嚼着东西，可还是觉得饿，只好又往嘴里送进去一口。

水果软糖向来是他喜欢的，在待机室溜达到哪儿手里都要揣一包。

橙子口味比较基础，草莓味如果做不好就会变得过度甜腻，最近他比较喜欢水蜜桃和葡萄口味的。

似乎是日本流行的牌子，薄薄一层薄膜包裹的软糖带着浓烈的果汁味道，可以说是完全还原了水果微酸和最后残留在舌尖一点清甜的口感。

离上台还有时间，他正站在待机室角落，和包装袋里同样挤在角落不肯出来的最后一粒软糖作斗争。

手上的戒指因为这动作蹭上了黏糊糊的糖水，黄铉辰倒吸一口气，把这颗一身傲骨不妥协的叛逆果味软糖记在了脑子里的复仇小本本上，想着待会要怎么恶狠狠把它咀嚼成碎末咽进肚子里。

他低着脑袋认真地寻找着角度，嘴唇因为太认真而稍稍撅起来，甚至没注意自己周围的动静。

当黄铉辰终于把那颗已经挤压到变了形的软糖捏在指尖取出来的时候，旁边站了很久的徐彰彬笑出了声。

我还以为你干什么呢这么认真。

黄铉辰被他吓一跳，有点不满地喊了一声哥，声音拐了好几个弯，和手里的水果软糖一样甜腻腻的。

最后徐彰彬想要嘲笑的话还没说出口，嘴里就被塞进一颗形状有些奇怪的紫色小圆球，又酸又甜，满满的水果味。

黄铉辰有些感激爹妈给的体质，起码不会因为他这段时间毫无理由的食欲旺盛而产生什么严重后果。

活动结束后的聚餐在常去的韩式餐厅，霸占了整个店里最长两排连桌的成员一边用已经上来的小菜填肚子一边闲聊。

黄铉辰点的饭还没来，只好用指尖焦躁地点着桌子，最后按耐不住去抓刚才放在手边的小饼干，却意外地摸了个空。

徐彰彬坐在他旁边，一脸天真地问他找什么呢，如果不是看见他手里熟悉的包装袋，黄铉辰就信了。

拿来。

他伸出手，语调平静地说。

徐彰彬撇了撇嘴当没听见，甚至哼了一声便转过身子背对他。

哥！

徐彰彬用肩膀使劲抵住黄铉辰从后面伸过来的胳膊一边孩子气地叫唤：给你哥吃一口怎么了！你都吃一天了！一块都没分给我！！

黄铉辰咬牙，一股突如其来的焦躁从脑子里急速升腾起来，可能是徐彰彬在他眼前晃悠的脖子和耳朵上的挂坠太碍事了，又或者贴着他胸口的那个人身上的温度太高。

他把徐彰彬按倒在地上的时候自己也愣了一下，握着对方手腕的那只手也一下有点不知所措地呆在那。

坐在旁边的方灿听见动静回头瞟了一眼，他们队长嘴里被吃的塞得满满当当说不出话，只用视线在他们身上游移了一圈就默默挪挪屁股底下的坐垫端着自己那碗汤以惯常的姿态离这俩人远了点。

徐彰彬的胸口有着明显的起伏，手被黄铉辰握紧压在胸前，手里还拿着那包黑糖小饼干。

他似乎是被这个弟弟突如其来的动作吓到了，眨着眼睛有点像只受惊的兔子。

只是一瞬间，那种异常的饥饿感就占据了黄铉辰的胃。

那种刺痛就像沿着他体内每一根血管神经蔓延的毒素把他迅速侵蚀，仿佛一个个从深渊之中攀爬而出的怪物叫嚣着需要什么来填补永远没有尽头的空虚。

他扫了一眼对方颈边动脉留下的阴影，目光在刚刚重新留长的刘海之下暗下来，他几乎无意识地用舌尖舔过嘴唇，喉结轻轻滑动了一下，咽掉一口伴随着胃酸过度分泌的唾液。

黄铉辰手心渗出的汗让他和徐彰彬手腕接触的地方变得湿乎乎的，四周温度高得让人局促，徐彰彬在不知道从何而来，大概是源于生存本能的危机感的重压之下，果断地认了怂。

他像一贯用来缓和气氛的开头那样清清嗓子，换上一副讨好的笑脸，声音很轻，笑意之下还有一点隐藏的小心翼翼。

干嘛啊……哥跟你开玩笑的……还给你就好了嘛。

……

压在他身上这位阴晴不定似乎还有点过度敏感的小一岁弟弟沉默了一会，突然跟泄了气似的发出一声叹息，然后松开他慢慢坐起来，又伸手把倒在地上的徐彰彬也拽了起来。

徐彰彬重新坐稳之后也没再出声，估计是不知道怎么开口，就只晃了晃脑袋把弄乱的刘海顺了顺，接着伸出胳膊把手里的东西放到黄铉辰面前的桌上。

在他们争夺的过程中，这包可怜的小饼干似乎承受了许多它不该承受的重量，黄铉辰看着透明塑料后面一块块粉碎的咖啡色碎末，眨了眨眼睛。

他抬手把它拿起来，拆开包装仔细看了看，挑出唯一一块还保持了完整形状的递给徐彰彬：…………别吃了，会胖的。

后来徐彰彬跪在那咬着饼干含糊不清地一边滋儿哇乱叫一边假装锤他的动作还是像往常一样被他微微笑着轻易压制住了。

黄铉辰失眠了。

其实也算不上失眠，简单点儿说就是他饿得睡不着。

大脑发出的需求信号被他努力用意志力控制住，可那些实打实的饥饿感却怎么也不肯消失，连带着胃里的神经都隐隐作痛。

凌晨三点半，他终于还是把手机里电视剧按下暂停，男才女貌的主角因为他这突如其来的动作双双卡在一个尴尬到有点搞笑的表情上。

黄铉辰在心里默默向前辈们道了个歉，摘掉airpods，坐起来穿上拖鞋毅然决然地走出了门。

宿舍冰柜第二层塞着三个不知道谁什么时候买来的哈〇×斯，虽然现在不知道，但是过几天大概就会听到主人从厨房发出的嘶吼和质问，到时候再想办法糊弄过去吧，他一边拆开包装一边这样想着。

细碎的果肉被散发着奶香和棉花一般柔软的草莓冰激凌包裹着滑落到舌尖，甜食带来的满足感顷刻间就抚慰了空虚的内心，即使那股冷气顺着喉咙滑过食管落进胃里又直冲后脑勺的感觉并不算舒服，可脑子里分泌的内啡肽足以掩盖这种轻微的不适。

似乎一切问题都迎刃而解了，甜食给了他足够的心理安慰，低温虽然冻得嘴唇有些刺痛，却刚好足够他转移注意力，只要慢慢把这一盒冰激凌吃完，他便能心满意足地安心睡过去。

可他这种轻松愉悦的时光和理想中的发展甚至没能再多享受一秒。

大半夜在这儿偷东西吃？

伴随身后响起的声音，黄铉辰心里一沉，嘴里的甜味儿几乎顷刻间就被那声音掩盖住变得索然无味，而好不容易被自己忽略的饥饿感又立刻卷土而来，撞得他腿脚摇晃。

黄铉辰有点泄气，好像自己坚持半天的抵抗全都失败了，他盯着手里的小勺看了一眼，品相诱人的冰品在他眼里也已经完全失去了吸引力。

他沉默着在把这一口送进嘴里的同时转向了声音的源头。

徐彰彬已经走到了他跟前，可能因为熬夜和太久没出声，嗓子变得有点哑，眼睛里也布满了红血丝。

哥怎么还没睡？

啊，正好有点手感，有段词想给它写完。

他话说得很简略，倒是眼睛一直盯着黄铉辰手里拿的东西，显然已经完全被它吸引了注意力。

徐彰彬没直接开口管他要，大概内心也在挣扎，眼睛眨啊眨着，不知道想到了什么，嘴唇跟着有点委屈似的撅起来，最后抬眼看向比他高半头的弟弟严肃地开口：好吃吗？

黄铉辰没忍住噗嗤一声笑出来：说得跟哥你没吃过似的。

他苦笑着摇摇头，低头把勺子伸进纸杯里，又添了一点果肉比较多的部分一起㧟起来送到徐彰彬嘴边。

这位非常容易满足的哥哥双眼立刻亮起了光，开心地张开嘴把那一勺粉红色抿进嘴里。

有一滴融化的奶油掉了队，在徐彰彬上唇留下软绵绵的泡沫，挂在那显得有点邋遢又有点可爱。

黄铉辰叹了一声，他也记不起来什么时候开始这个人总让他有种需要照顾的感觉。

他略带无奈地笑着指指徐彰彬的嘴唇，又觉得既然手都抬起来了干脆帮他擦掉算了，这么想着就把手伸了过去。

只是对方似乎也已经接收到了他的讯息，垂着眼睛下意识用舌尖探向他指的方向。

于是就在那温热的呼吸下面，他的指尖留下了柔软又湿润的一秒触感。

黄铉辰像被灼伤了似的猛地收回手。

徐彰彬也一愣，接着马上笑出来。

啊我们铉辰对哥哥好照顾呢~

……

黄铉辰喉结又颤了一下，低下头像是要躲避什么似的挖了一大勺冰激凌塞进自己嘴里。

可那本该美好的味道却已经变得像冰块，只剩下纯粹的冷。

徐彰彬没再继续管他要，就站在旁边从冰箱里拿了瓶矿泉水喝了几口又跟他闲聊了几句什么。

黄铉辰一边回话一边被自己大口大口塞进嘴里的冰激凌冻得后脑勺和胃都隐隐作痛，他就像在机械化处理食物的机器那样急匆匆地往嘴里塞，完全没有对待甜食该有的缓慢享受细细品味的态度。

等他几乎有些如释重负地把手里的空盒扔进垃圾桶转过身的时候，徐彰彬又对着他开了口。

只吃这个就可以了吗？不行煮一包拉面吧。

嗯？

不是……就是……

徐彰彬抓抓头发，犹犹豫豫地抬眼看向他。

你看起来还是很饿的样子。

黄铉辰的嘴唇动了一下，可是没能出声。

……

没事的。

过了一会，黄铉辰听见自己这么说。

他早就知道，只要自己一天得不到他真正想要的，这饥饿感就永远不会消失。

END

全程无商标露出的安全放送


End file.
